Shadow's Hate
by skateordie1
Summary: Shadow hate's many things but why join him in a adventure that takes him back to his past.
1. Chapter 1

SHADOW'S HATE

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Fucking dog "why did sonic have to give away his pitbull for a loud mouth chihuahua "All I want is some peace and quiet this morning but that lame excuse for a dog won't quit barking."I wonder if it's a crime to shoot a dog"I said After lying in bed for an hour I got tired of staring at the cealing fan that and I felt a uncufterble breeze so I got of my bed and in to my skinny jeans which i had no idea what I was doing with and put on my black t-shirt and shoes and I was off to where ever I was going see every monday morning I always went for a walk and I do mean "always"

During My walk I encountered a few friendly faces like blaze she like's to walk her "SHITSU" which I hated. Really I

I don't like small dogs Mostly because they shit all over your damn lawn which I just cut! and when you talk to the owner about it they act like they dont know shit when you know you saw his exact same dog {sonic's/chihuahua} and apart from that he has the only chihuahua in this shit hole of a neighborhood but that's my opinion anyway blaze was awfully nice to me which is strange because I always cut her off in traffic with my red corvette and i doupt she will be happy about that but what do I care then I saw amy at burger king applying for a job only because sonic works there she was also unexpectantly nice this morning I used to curse at her everyday but then again it could be some new drug there trying what do I care.

When i got home I saw Amy and Sonic making out in sonic lawn trough my window i don't know why but that got me jealous a bit i din't know why I never had this feeling before and suddenly i got pissed so i decided to drive to the park just to relax which wasn't really my style but I felt like I had to for some reason. it really made me feel like shit even more but i just whent either way when i got there it was about 12:00a.m I found a bench to sit on and closed my eyes I was thinking why was my life starting to feel like a cycle I mean I hated almost everything almost all my life but I fell like i needed something more like a partner then I thought no that's rediculous no girl would ever want me then i had a flashback about me i was 13 i was about to ask out the hottest girl in junior high her name was ''yasmin'' I never really caught her last name but I saw me asking her out then she told the whole hallway "hey everyone shadow likes me" I felt ashamed everyone was laughing at me then suddenly I pulled out a gun I thought to my self who gave me that gun and then I pulled the trigger aiming at yasmin then it was all a blur then someone woke me up from my flash back.

It was a girl who woke me up I never seen her before she was weird looking anyway she told me that her friend had a crush on me I was shocked she handed me her phone number and a picture of her which had her name on it I looked at the picture she was the cutest girl I ever seen she had dark and red hair like mine and it was short to kind of like a tomboy haircut but she was still cute her friend told me she was behind that tree pointing at an oak tree I saw a glimpse of her she told me she wanted me to call her at 10:00p.m. .As much as I liked this girl I knew I couldn't go out with her she would be horryfied with my past and plus I don't need it that was my slogan my whole life "I don't need it" I just dint want a girl I just hated to many things to love someone so i told her I will think about it then I left home on the way some guy pushed me to the floor I was pissed I got up and told him to go fuck himself and he just laughed i walked off ignoring the scrape I got when he pushed me when I got home the light were out i fliked the switch and sonic and amy were on my couch trading body fluids I walked in and said "isn't that sweet" they just gasped

"Sorry shadow we were just " amy said

"I know what you were doing trying to make me feel like shit just get the hell out " I yelled they left

amy whispered "sorry " I felt even more like shit I went to my room and din't bother to change clothes I was too bummed out I closed my Eyes and tought about that girl It was 8:00P.M. I din't know what to do and fell asleep with doupt.

[I will continue if the story is successful which I doupt but it is My firt story.]


	2. Chapter 2

taco


End file.
